


Tension

by lenvast



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenvast/pseuds/lenvast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an urgent issue that they need to address: the tension between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

Surprisingly, Yukimura was the first to bring it up.

 

“This needs to end,” he said with a straight face, their weapons clanking into a stalemate. Masamune raised one eyebrow and smirked. What the young man finally saying what had been left unsaid for so long?

 

“You should have said if I was going too hard on you,” he jested and with a hard push managed to free his six swords from the tight embrace of his opponent’s spears.

 

“I am not talking about this fight, but the tension between us!” it seemed that Yukimura’s temperament had gotten the better of him. Before he had time to attack, to his great surprise, Masamune lowered his swords.

 

“And what do you suggest we do about that, then?”

 

The sounds of the battlefield surrounding them disappeared. He didn’t see their armies clashing, he didn’t smell the blood and dirt – he didn’t even remember where he was standing then.

 

All that Yukimura could think was the answer to Masamune’s question.

 

“I –,“ he started, but realised that he didn’t know how to continue.

 

“The tension doesn’t ease by fighting each other,” the One-Eyed Dragon continued and took a few steps towards him, knowing exactly what the other man was feeling, “and every time we go our separate paths it feels like something is missing, like something –“

 

“– that was supposed to happen… did not happen,” Yukimura finished for him.

 

“And we feel unsatisfied.” They both took a step towards each other.

 

“It is not enough to fight you –“

 

“ – and I don’t get pleasure from defeating you –“

 

“ – because – “

 

“Danna!” Both men turned to the ninja who had appeared right next to his master. Even though they were only a few meters apart now, Masamune couldn’t hear what the green-clad man was whispering to the Tiger of Kai.

 

Yukimura nodded once, then Sasuke signalled for one of their own soldiers to sound the horn. They were very much outnumbered – neither of the duellers had noticed this fact – and the best decision was to retreat.

 

Masamune didn’t need to look to know that Kojuro had appeared behind him.

 

“Let them go. Make a camp somewhere a bit further away and start treating the wounded. I’ll be over soon.”

 

“As you wish, my lord,” his retainer didn’t question the orders and, just as Yukimura’s ninja had only seconds ago, left to fulfil the commands.

 

“Should we get cleaned up before continuing – “ Yukimura began, looking a bit hesitant after the initial moment had been interrupted.

 

“Lead the way, you know this area better than me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

For someone who had, in principle, invited him to a secluded location, Yukimura was strangely bashful. Not that Masamune really minded: he had always liked challenges. The younger man had headed straight to a small river near the edge of the woods and had started to clean his hands. Masamune just took his gloves and hand armours off and sprayed a little water on his face to get rid of some of the dirt: he would have time to bathe later.

 

He waited for the other to finish washing his face, and they both sat on the rocks lining the coursing river.

 

“Nowadays,” Masamune began, sensing that Yukimura was hesitant to pick up the conversation that had been interrupted at the battlefield, “kicking your ass doesn’t feel as great as it used to.”

 

“Why?” Yukimura probed on, glad that this… this ‘problem’ was now being solved. Maybe after having talked about it, it would not bother him anymore.

 

“… because I like you and want to see you covered in something else than your own blood when you’re under me,” the slight smirk returned to the One-Eyed Dragon’s lips. Yukimura was taken aback by his bluntness and started muttering something incoherently, his cheeks turning bright red.

 

“Hm, what was that?” Masamune was sure he would never get bored with teasing Yukimura.

 

“I, uh… towards Date-san…” Yukimura began, but stopped as Masamune leaned in close – maybe a bit too close – a small pout adorning his lips.

 

“I thought we were on first name basis already.” The younger man couldn’t decipher whether the other was really disheartened or just messing with him – then again, knowing him, he was most likely laughing inside.

 

“It is not easy to change one’s habits – “

 

“Maybe this will change your mind?” the blue-clad man interrupted, grabbed the other’s chin and pulled him closer. For a few seconds that felt like an eternity, their breaths intertwined in the small space between their lips and Yukimura could actually feel his face becoming hot with something – embarrassment, anxiety?

 

All those thoughts disappeared when their lips met.

 

The kiss was tentative at first – and that surprised Yukimura greatly, surely that was not like the other man at all! – but soon it became fervent after they both realised that the other man did not want to relinquish control. It was a battle for dominance, and neither of them was willing to back down.

 

Masamune wouldn’t lie to himself: he was really enjoying this. Yukimura was one of the few to challenge him so daringly in battle, and it seemed that side of him was a prominent part of his personality. Life would never get boring to them, he could feel it.

Yukimura broke the kiss. Masamune opened his eyes – when had he even closed them? – and looked at the red-clad man questioningly.

 

An unsure look was plastered on his face. A slight smirk found its way on Masamune’s lips.

 

“Nervous?” he jested.

 

“… no.”

 

“You’re a bad liar, Yukimura Sanada,” Masamune laughed and pulled the man in question up.

 

“If you’re wondering how it’s done… I will gladly show you.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was clear to Kojiro after two hours that his lord was not going to return to the camp anytime soon.

 

“Katakura-san,” the other general’s ninja appeared behind him – why did he always do that?

 

“Your lord as well?” Kojiro asked, not turning around to face Sasuke.

 

“… yes. I just came to inform you not to wander too far away from your camp. You might see something you wouldn’t want to see.”

 

A small, amused smile appeared on Kojiro’s face, and he chuckled, “and I assume that you speak from experience?”

 

An embarrassed couch was his answer.

 

“Well, then… I suppose we will have to wait until morning to decide on our next move.  Until then, good night.”

 

“… I think I cannot sleep a wink tonight,” the ninja muttered to himself before disappearing into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this lying around and was surprised at how well-written it was even though it was written in 2011. I probably wrote this for a friend of mine but I'm not sure if I ever sent it to them. So, uh, here you go?


End file.
